Sonic the Hedgehog: The Adventure Begins! (Marble Zone Complete)
by Liarx
Summary: The adventure begins when Sonic encounters an evil scientist capturing his animal friends and putting them in robots. (The first Sonic the Hedgehog game in story format.) I know chapter one is a little short but the others will be longer, better, and funnier. I suggest playing the games music while reading this to imagine everything. Trust me. It's really fun.
1. Green Hill Zone

Sonic yawns as he lays on the green grass on the top of the hill under the sun relaxing. **"Man, what a beautiful. I wish it can last forever,"** says Sonic fixing his spikes. Sonic's ear twitches and hears a cry for help. **"CHEEP! CHEEP! CHEEP!"** Sonic get's up and looks at the direction where the cry for help came from. **"I'm coming!"** shouts Sonic. Sonic runs down hill turns into a ball. He gains speed and rolls upward onto a ramp that sends him into the air. He gets out of ball form and descends down on a platform. He takes two steps, jumps forward, then rolls once again on the ground.

He stops at the sight of a strange robot ladybug. The bug looks at Sonic and charges a beam at it's tail. The robot ladybug fires the beam, then Sonic jumps in ball form and destroys the robot. Sonic carefully observes the remains of the ladybug and finds a small blue bird inside of it. Sonic picks up the blue bird and asks, **"Who did this to you little body?"** The bird chirps and Sonic listens. **"Really?"** said Sonic surprised. **"An evil scientist eh. Where is he?"** The bird chirps. "Thanks little buddy. Make sure you find a good place to hide. Try going to West Island." The bird makes three chirps then flies away.

**"Alright. Let's do this."** Sonic runs through the Green Hills. A robot fly with shoots a beam at Sonic. Sonic jumps up and destroys the robot. The animal trapped inside was a squirrel who runs away.

As Sonic runs he collects _Power Ring_s to defend himself if he gets hurt by one of the robots. Three robot piranhas jump out of the water and try to attack Sonic. Sonic jumps and takes out the three robots in one jump and continues running. He jumps and runs from platform to platform, destroying robots and freeing his animal friends. Spikes are everywhere at the Green Hills. Sonic was infuriated at the person responsible for doing such heinous deeds.

Sonic has collected about one hundred _Power Rings_. He finds a strange floating gold ring spinning in the air.** "Hmm. I wonder..."** says Sonic. Sonic jumps into the gold ring and turns into a ball. He enters a strange world with strange orbs that cause him to bounce back and forth. He then notices and two areas that say exit. **"Maybe I'm supposed to keep going,"** says Sonic curiously. Sonic uses the bouncing orbs to pass the exits and enter a chamber with a blue emerald at the center of barriers. Sonic attacks the barriers.

The barriers change color after each time Sonic touches them. Sonic then continues to attack the barriers he already touched. One by one the barriers break.

At long last, Sonic reaches the center and gets the blue emerald.

Sonic returns back to the Green Hills with the emerald in hand. Sonic observes the blue emerald. "I wonder why this was in that weird place. I'll hang on to this."

Sonic continues to run through the Green Hills destroying the robots and freeing his friends.

Sonic hears a maniacal laugh closing in on him from behind. Sonic jumps on the platform in front of him then turns around.

**"So you're the one who's been destroying my badniks. I'll teach you not to mess with me!"** says a man with an enormous orange mustache wearing black glasses and a red jumpsuit in a floating ball-like vehicle.

**"I'm guessing you're the evil scientist?"** says Sonic while scratching his nose with a smirk on his face.

**"My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik! The greatest scientific mind in the world! Let's see how you'll like this!"** says the evil scientist grinning. A chain with a ball attached fall out of the floating ball-like vehicle.

**"Take this!"** shouts Robotnik. Robotnik uses the ball to attack Sonic. Sonic jumps and attacks Robotnik's vehicle. **"GAH! YOU PEST! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"** shouts Robotnik furiously.

Sonic continues to attack the Robotnik's vehicle to the point when the chain and ball destroy itself and his vehicle almost explodes. **"Why you! I'll get you for this hedgehog!**" says Eggman while flying away.

**"The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"** shouts Sonic to Robotnik.

Sonic follows Robotnik until he encounters a large capsule. He notices a button is on top. Sonic jumps on top of the bottom. and the capsule destroys itself freeing all the animals that were captured.

Sonic continues to head where Robotnik was going. It appears that he was going to the ancient Marble ruins.


	2. Marble Zone

Sonic follows Robotnik to the ancient Marble ruins. As Sonic runs through the ruins of the ancient Marble city, he notices lava rising to the surface. Sonic steps on one of the platforms and it falls down quickly, but Sonic jumps forward to the next platform. **"Phew,"** says Sonic relieved while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That was close." Sonic ventures through the ruins surface avoiding the new robots Robotnik has sent out to destroy the hedgehog. Sonic stops just before a lava pit. He to the other side, then takes a few steps back. Sonic runs forward, then jumps to the platform. The platform slightly sinks and behind him the lava lights on fire the grass. **"AAAAGH!"** shouts Sonic in terror. He jumps to the next platform, and the next, and the next, until he reaches the Marble ruins entrance. Sonic pants heavily and sits down.

**"Who's idea was this! I nearly died!"** Sonic takes a deep breath, then gets up. **"Rock the way!"** Sonic jumps down into the Marble ruins. He notices pillars moving up and down with_ Power Rings_ in between them. Sonic waits for the first pillar to move up then jumps in. He does this to the other three pillars and gathers the _Power Rings_ in the process. **"GAH!"** says Sonic falling into a hole with a switch. The area in front is a chandelier connected to a chain descending.

**"Well that convenient,"** says Sonic with a smirk. Sonic jumps off the switch and the chandelier goes up. **"What the!"** Sonic looks at the block on the chandelier. Sonic pushes the block to the switch. The chandelier descends. Sonic goes down and encounters strange robot bats. Sonic destroys the robots with his new move, _jump spin_. Sonic encounters a room with a river of lava.

**"How am I supposed to get across?"** Sonic takes a step forward for a closer look and two blocks fall down into the lava and float. **"Oh. Now I get it." **Sonic jumps onto the blocks and more blocks drop. Sonic makes his way across the lava river and reaches the other side. Sonic collects more _Power Rings_ reaching thirty five. Sonic ventures through the depths of the Marble ruins avoiding all of Robotnik's traps.

Sonic reaches a box with a picture of a blue ball flashing. Sonic _jump spins_ onto the box and it breaks. A blue shield surrounds Sonic. **"Cool!"** says Sonic in excitement. Sonic stops and sees a robot caterpillar with spikes. **"Hmm. The only thing without spikes is the head. I wonder."** Sonic spin attacks at the robot's head. It explodes and frees another animal. **"Good thing I didn't waste this shield."** Then a spike came up from under Sonic and destroyed his shield. The spikes went back down and Sonic dashed avoiding the other spikes.

**"THIS IS WORSE THAN THE LAVA!"** cries Sonic in terror as he constantly dodges the traps and robots attacking him.

Sonic at long last reaches the Marble ruins exit. "Now where's Robuttnik." Sonic looks at another spinning gold ring. He jumps in and travels to the special world.

He realizes it's the same as before except longer. Sonic avoids the exits once again by using the balls to ricochet in ball form to the emerald room. Once he reaches the room the emerald's color this time is red. Sonic breaks the barriers as fast as he can and grabs the red emerald. Sonic returns to the Marble ruins now possessing two emeralds.

**"Hello again pesky hedgehog! Time to meet your demise!"** Robotnik descends on his vehicle and sets a barrier between two platforms with a lava pit. Small fire balls go up into the area and back down.

**"Come get me then Robuttnik!"** says Sonic smiling. Robotnik goes ballistic and fires at the ground where Sonic was standing. Sonic _jump spins_ Robotnik and lands on the other platform. Robotnik continues to fire at the ground where Sonic keeps standing, but fails to deal a single blow. Sonic at long last defeats the nefarious foe and he retreats.

**"Get back here!"** shouts Sonic while Robotnik leaves towards the Spring Yard. **"We'll meet again Sonic! Muahahahaha!"** says Robotnik menacingly. Sonic chases after Robotnik to the Spring Yard.

The two emeralds glow and Sonic is blinded by the flash.

He awakens in a strange place of emptiness. The only thing he sees is an white robed echidna floating.

**"Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog, to my world,"** says the echidna is a sweet voice. **"Who are you? What is this place?"** asks Sonic. The echidna smiles.

**"I am Tikal the Echidna. This is my realm where I have waited for someone to find the _Chaos Emeralds_ and safe guard them from the hands of evil. You Sonic, have been chosen to protect the _Chaos Emeralds_ and use their power to defeat the evil that is searching for them,"** explains the echidna.

Sonic closes his eyes ten sighs. **"So I'm the protector eh." Sonic looks up at Tikal and says, "Don't worry. Ain't no evil scientist gonna use these emeralds. You can count on me."** Sonic gives Tikal a thumbs up. Tikal closes her eyes. **"Till we meet again. Sonic."** Sonic is then teleported back to the Marble ruins. He looks at the direction Robotnik was headed and says, **"I'll stop you Robotnik. That I swear."**

The _Chaos Emeralds_ glow once more and give Sonic a new move. "I can feel it now. The emeralds power." Sonic spins in place and performs the charge spin. He then releases and spins his way to the Spring Yard.


End file.
